You're my guys
by Mikkiphoenix-haim31
Summary: Fay loved her gang...but the summer of 1959 changed a hell of a lot. 4 boys. 1 girl. 5 outcasts who have created a bond like no other. 8 words that would lead to an adventure that they would never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**I have always wanted to write a Stand By Me Fanfiction,and here it is!Thanks for taking the time of day to read this story:)Enjoy!Please review and help me improve my story:)**

**A/N- i own nothing accept o/c and family:)**

.

It was the summer of 1959,and the sun was glaring through the small wooden window as my friends and I sat in our treehouse on a small hill overlooking Castle Rock . We were all 12,going on 13 . The radio was blaring out music,and the boys were playing cards and I was flicking through one of Gordie's crime and murder magazines . Gordie loved mystery and drama stories,and he loved writing them too .

Gordie Lachance was the tamest and kindest of our gang,only showing his true self around us and his brother,who had died earlier on in the year . His parents have ignored him since,barely acknowledging his existence . His brother,Denny,was their golden child,being the popular star football player he was. Gordie was fairly tall and skinny,with dark brown hair flopping down over his forehead,and big brown eyes. He was the cleverest out of the boys,and was probably going to go the furthest in life .

"How do you know a Frenchmans been in your backyard?" Chris piped up,picking up a card .

Chris Chambers was the leader of our gang,being the oldest and the wisest . He was only older than us by a few months,but he seemed a lot older than he was . He was the tallest out of all of us,and quite muscular,with a short blonde buzz-cut . He was very protective of us,and would never back down in a fight . Chris and I argued a lot,and we weren't as close as we used to be. His family was messed up . His father was an alcoholic,who abused Chris and his siblings,and his older brother Eyeball Chambers was in the most feared gang in Castle Rock; the Cobras . Being labeled a 'No-Good Chambers Kid' due to his father and brother,Chris was determined to do better than people in this town expected . He was a lot more intelligent than people realized,and hated the way people treated him like scum .

"I'm French,ok." Teddy shot back,giving Chris a look that said "So shut up".

Teddy Duchamp . How do you describe Teddy?He was crazy,nuts,a rebel . He was stubborn ,but he could be kind and supportive when he wanted to be . Teddy was tall,but not quite as tall as Gordie or Chris . Teddy was probably the same height as me,maybe slightly taller . He had thick,long sandy colored hair,and wore thick coke-bottle glasses . Teddy's life has been far from great,too . His father was prone to fits of rage . When we were little kids,Teddy's father held his ear to a stove and almost burned it off completely . Luckily he didn't,but Teddy's ear is in a bad way . It looks like its made of melted wax . In his fathers defense,he was in the army and had stormed the beaches at Normandy . He had obviously seen things that messed him up pretty badly . He's in a rehabilitation centre up in Togus,and Teddy hated people talking about it,as Teddy is proud of the fact his father was in the army,no matter what he does . Teddy was wild,crazy,and angry at the world . He wanted to live his life,and would not be stopped by anyone .

"Your garbage cans are empty and your dogs pregnant," Chris said,and we all cracked up,apart from Teddy .

"Didn't i just say i was French?" Teddy snapped,obviously taking offense at the petty joke . They continued playing their game,Gordie losing straight away .

"Piss up a rope!" He exclaimed after the other boys called their card numbers . The boys laughed at him,and he sat back next to me and picked up a magazine .

"Gordie's out!" Teddy shouted,laughing, "Ol' Gordie just bit the bag and stepped out the door . "

Teddy could be so fucking weird at times,I'm telling you ! Gordie just shot him a questioning look . Chris and Teddy kept on playing while me and Gordie read .

So many hot summer days had been spent like this . Us all playing around,smoking cigarettes,reading,playing baseball . We had the best time,despite our shitty home lives . We had our friends,and thats what mattered most .

I guess I should tell you about myself . My name is Fay Alexandria Holley . I'm 12 (13 in a week) , and i was born and raised in Castle Rock . I've been friends with the boys for as long as I can remember,especially Gordie . Our mothers went to school together ,and were always close . My first memory of being with the boys was when we were 6,and I whooped their asses at baseball . I'm tall and fairly lean (because of gymnastics and baseball).I also, unfortunately, have boobs,which often seem to be the butt of one of the boys jokes. I have brown hair and dark blue eyes. The boys are my best friends,along with the Randall twins, Cathy and Ida.I have a faded pink scar from just under my temple to my ear where I was slashed with a broken bottle by my mother .

My mother was depressed after she had my youngest sibling, Toby , and had died from an overdose of aspirin and alcohol . She had been drunk a lot before that too , and thats how i got the scar . I now lived with my father, Toby, and my sister, Josie . My father acted as a mom and a dad,and I loved him to pieces.

There was a knock at the hatch .

"Thats not the secret knock!" Gordie cried,not looking up from the article he was reading .

"I forget the secret knock!Let me in!" A familiar,whiny voice replied . Chris rolled his eyes , and we all looked at eachother knowingly .

"VERN!" We all said in unison, and Chris moved the makeshift table out of the way,and up came a breathless,red Vern .

Vern Tessio was cute and chubby,with very dark brown hair,blue eyes and chubby cheeks . He was short,too . He had a relatively normal family , apart from the fact his older brother Billy was also in the Cobras. He was the baby of the gang , and was wound up by Teddy mercilessly.

"Man,you guys are not gonna believe this. This is so boss." Vern panted,scrambling quickly up the ladder and sitting on the floor of the treehouse,

"Oh man,wait till you hear this. Wait till you hear this. You wont believe it. Its unbelievable. Let me catch my breath. I ran all the way from my house,"

"I RAN ALL THE WAY HOME," Chris sang over vern,and we all joined in,

"JUST TO SAY IM SORRY,SORRY OHH..."

"Okay,forget it. I don't have to tell you nothin', " Vern huffed.

"Hold on ,you guys. Hold on. What is it,man?" Chris asked, putting his arm out to silence us .

"Oh great,you wont believe this,sincerely..."

"I RAN ALL THE WAY HOME," We sang,interrupting Vern again .

"Screw you guys,forget it." Vern sighed,finally bored of trying to tell us.

"Shut up,guys! What is it?" I asked,interested.

"Can you guys camp out tonight? I mean, if you tell your folks we're gonna tent out in my back field?"

We all uttered our agreements,and Chris said how his dads been on a mean streak lately.

"You've got to, man ,sincerely,you wont believe this!Can you Gordie?"

"Probably,"

"So what are you pissing and moaning about Verno?" Teddy knocked,and Teddy let out a cry of disbelief and bickered with Chris about the card game. Vern just looked uncomfortably at the floor. Then, Vern said those words. Those 8 fucking words . The words that would change us forever.

"You guys wanna go see a dead body?"

**Please review and help me improve,as i dont want my character to be a mary-sue,and i dont want the story to be clichéd. Thankyou:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Completely forgot about this story,and im so sorry! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

.

We all sat there,our mouths gaping open. Chris broke the silence,

"What?" He spat,looking concerned.

"Is it that kid? The one who went missing?" I asked Vern,who was almost pissing himself in excitement.

"Yeah! I was under the porch,digging,y'know..." Vern started,telling us the tale of how he found out about Ray Brower.

.

He was digging for his jar of pennies that he had hid under his porch. Those fucking pennies,man. We never heard the end of it. His mom had cleaned his room and threw away the map, and he'd been searching for them for nine months. It looked like there were families of moles burrowing under his house. Anyway,his brother Billy and Charlie Hogan had been talking about how they boosted a car and took a couple of girls out down by the Back Harlow Road,and had seen the body. They didn't want to tell the police as they would have got arrested for the car.

"And Billy said that they track the anonymous calls,so they still woulda got caught," Vern spat excitedly. We all sat there,taking in every word he said.

"I know the Back Harlow road! Me and my dad used to fish for cossies out there!" Teddy exclaimed,now getting exited too.

"Shit Vern,if they knew you were under there they would've killed you!" Chris warned him. I nodded in agreement.

"You remember what happened last time?" I said,and Vern's eyes went wide. Billy had caught him listening in on their plan to trash the diner because the manager overcharged them,and the dark bruise Vern had on his face lasted for weeks. He shook the memory off and looked around at the boys expectedly.

"My dad used to take me past there to pick the berries. I bet Brower went to pick 'em too,and walked right into the train," I suggested. The boys nodded in agreement,

"Yeah! And then,El Smacko," Vern said,punching his hand to show us what he meant. You could almost hear the cogs whirring in our heads.

Chris chirped up,

"Hey guys! I bet if we found him,we would get our names in the papers!"

"We could even be on TV!" Teddy and I said at the same time. We looked at eachother and laughed. We did that quite a lot. We had a similar sense of humour,believe it or not.

"Sure!" Chris shouted. You could see how exited he was.

"We'll be heroes!" Teddy said,puffing his chest out and striking a heroic pose.

"Yeah!" I yelled.

"I don't know...what are we going to tell our folks?" Vern whined. We all groaned and rolled our eyes. Typical Vern.

Gordie spoke up,after he had obviously thought the whole thing through,

"Easy. We'll all tell our folks we're tenting out in your back field. You tell your folks you're sleeping over at Teddy's,and then we'll say were going to the drag races the next day. We're rock solid until tomorrow night,"

"Man,thats a plan and a half!" Chris smirked,holding out his hand for Gordie to 'give him some skin'. It was our thing. We put our palms together and pulled them towards ourselves.

"But when we find him,our folks will know we didn't go to the drag races. We'll get hided!" Vern whined again,still worried.

"Nobody will care! Everybody will be so jazzed about what we found,that they wont think to hide us!" Teddy said,hands flying out in exclamation.

"My dad'll probably hide me anyway,but hell,its worth a hiding!" Chris said. His father was a jackass. He beat him for no damn reason apart from that he was a worthless drunk. I don't know why Chris stayed there. I certainly wouldn't have.

"Shit yeah!" Teddy shouted.

"Lets do it! What do you say?" Chris asked us.

"Im in!" Teddy stated.

"Gordie?"

"Sure," he said,shrugging nonchalantly.

"Vern?" Chris asked.

"I don't know..." Vern exhaled loudly.

"Vern!"

"Come on,Verno,"

"It wouldn't be the same without you,Vern. It was your idea,after all," I said,flashing him a smile. He still looked apprehensive. We all looked at eachother and ran over to him,torturing him with noogies.

"Fine!Fine,just lay off me!" Vern shrieked.

"What do you say,Fay?" Gordie asked. I rolled my eyes. The guys rhyme my name whenever they get the chance.

"Of course. I have to go home first,though." I said,standing up.

"I'll walk with you," Gordie said,standing up with me.

"Lets meet by the tracks in half an hour,okay?" I asked. All the boys murmured their agreements.

Gordie and I climbed out of the hatch,him going first.

"See you later,pussios," I said,smiling.

"Go fuck yourself,Fay," Teddy joked,shrieking with laughter. HEEEEEEHEEEEEEHEEEEE. His laugh grated my nerves sometimes.

I jumped down from the ladder,landing on my feet. I looked up to see Gordie laughing at me.

"You're no exception to the pussio group,Lachance," I said,raising one of my eyebrows. He shook his head,still laughing. He looked so cute when he laughed or smiled. His eyes glowed,and the skin crinkled in the corners. He looked so serious most of the time,it was nice to see him smile. He needed it. He'd been through a lot,and it took its toll on him. He had changed since Denny died.

We walked in silence for a few minutes as we crossed the streets onto our road. We lived a few houses down from eachother.

"Come in with me? I don't want to see my dad by myself," He admitted after a moments hesitation. He didn't want us to see him as weak.

"Sure," I said,smiling reassuringly. We walked into his house quietly,not wanting to get his dad's attention. We crept upstairs,and opened the door to Gordie's room. His room was really organised. All his books and schoolwork were in one corner,and all his clothes were neatly put away in his wardrobe. I sat on his bed,and he grabbed his sleeping bad from underneath the bed. He grabbed a rucksack and stuffed his sleeping bag in there.

"Grab something to read,too," I suggested. He went over to his shelf and grabbed some sort of magazine. He stuffed that in his bag,too. He started rummaging around for something in his cupboard.

"Can you find my canteen?" He asked me,his voice muffled. I started feeling around under his bed,but nothing was there.

"Ask your mom," I said,after spotting her hanging clothes up out the back yard. He opened his window wide,and hollered out to his parents,

"Mom,do you know where my canteen is?"

Noone answered.

"Mom?" He asked again.

"Its in Denny's room," His father shouted back. Gordie froze. He didn't like going in there,as it reminded him too much of what happened.

"Want me to get it?" I asked him. He shook his head,

"It's okay. I'll get it," He said,leaving his room. I heard him open the door,and I sat back down on his bed. I heard his father start ascending the stairs,and I froze. Honestly,his dad scared the shit out of me. He didn't seem to notice me,though. He went straight towards Dennys room.

"Found it? I heard him ask. I didn't hear Gordie's reply.

"Have you found it?" He demanded,a bit louder. I still couldn't hear Gordie's reply.

"Why do you need it?" His father snapped.

"We're going to stay at Vern's tonight,and head over to the drag races tomorrow," He replied monotonously.

"Why can't you have friends like Denny's?" Mr Lachance asked. Here we go again. Gordie was never good enough for him,no matter what he did.

"Dad,they're okay," Gordie sighed.

"Yeah,a thief and two feebs. Not to mention a girl," His father scoffed.

"Chris isn't a thief. And there's nothing wrong with Fay." Gordie snapped,defending us both. We all hated it when anyone brought it up. We knew how much it effected Chris.

"He stole the milk money at school. He's a thief in my book." His dad spat. That's when I decided to make myself known.

"Hello,Mr Lachance," I said,walking into the hallway with Gordie's bag on my back. He looked surprised.

"Hello,Fay. How is your father?" He asked,eyeing up my scar. Most of the adults in town looked down on us because of my mother and her alcohol problems.

"He's good. Just waiting for me to get home," I said.

"Well,don't let me keep you. Get out," He said to us. We didn't have to be asked twice. We shot downstairs and out if the house in two seconds.

"Wow. Condescending and sexist. What a great combination," I said sarcastically. Gordie didn't laugh. He looked so hurt. I stepped in front of him,stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey,don't listen to him. You know how proud Denny was of you. You don't need to take shit from him," I told him. He smiled weakly. Thats when I noticed how much he had grown. He was a little bit taller than me now.

"Thanks,Fay," He said.

"No problem,Gordo."

We walked the little way down the street and into my house. My father was sat at the kitchen table reading his paper. I could hear Josie and Toby out the back yard playing loudly with the kids from next door.

"Hey dad. We're camping out in Vern's back yard,okay? Im just gonna grab my stuff.

"Sure,thats fine." He said,looking up from his paper and smiling.

"Hey,Gordie. How are you?" He asked.

"Hello,Mr Holley. Im good,thanks." He said. Gordie wasn't shy around my dad,surprisingly. It's because we had grown up together.

"Good. How many times do I have to tell you to call me James?" He said,trying to act serious. Gordie could see right through it,and laughed quietly.

"Okay,James," He said. That's when Toby run into the house,covered head to toe in water. His short,dark hair was stuck to his face,and his shorts and shirt were dripping.

"Fay! Gorgie!" He said,running towards us. He was only 3,and still had trouble pronouncing some letters,hence Gorgie.

"Hey,crazy. Stay back," I said,holding my arms out. He didn't listen,and jumped onto me anyway,hugging me tightly. I hugged him back,getting soaked.

"High fife,Gorgie!" He said,holding his hand out. He had saw us skinning it,and thought he could join in. Gordie held his hand up and enthusiastically high fived him back. Toby giggled,and jumped out of my arms. My t-shirt was soaked.

"Playing snake with the hose. Wanna play too?" He asked. Gordie shook his head.

"Sorry,buddy. We're going camping."

Toby looked sad,but only for a second. He yelled okay as he ran back through the kitchen into the yard. We headed upstairs into my room. Gordie,now sat on my bed,was looking around my room. There were little toy cars littering my room.

"Toby," I said,kicking a few into the corner.

"I guessed," He said,nodding. He picked up something off my desk and started reading it.I grabbed my sleeping bag,a rucksack and my canteen. I put a thin blanket,a few hair ties,two boxes of matches,a clean pair of socks,a t-shirt and a pair of shorts into the rucksack. I then took four dollars in change out of my piggy bank and stuffed it into the side of my bag. I grabbed a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts out of my cupboard to get changed into.

"Hey,Gordie. Im gonna get changed," I told him. He nodded,still reading the piece of paper. It was a story I had written for an assignment in school. I headed out into the bathroom,and locked the door behind me. I got changed out of my jeans and into the shorts,putting the new (dry) shirt on. I then looked at myself in the mirror. I looked a mess. The scar had faded to white because of my tan. It looked horrible. I shook my head and splashed my face with water. I brushed my hair out,and dried my face. I looked slightly better. I put my washing into the basket and headed out. Gordie was stood by my door.

"Ready?" He asked.

We headed downstairs,calling goodbye to my dad on the way out. We walked down the street,heading towards the tracks. Thats when Chris jumped off the back of a pickup.

"Hey guys," he said,catching up with us.

"Hey Chris," I said. Gordie said nothing.

"Hey,you okay,man?" Chris asked him.

"Yeah,"

"Okay. Guys,you gotta see this!" He exclaimed,grabbing my arm and running round the corner. I grabbed hold of Gordie,dragging him along too. We stopped around the back of the Blue Point diner.

"What is it?" Gordie and I asked. Chris reached his hand into his rolled up sleeping bag,and pulled out a gun.

"You wanna be The Lone Ranger or The Cisco Kid?"

"Shit,where did you get that?" I asked,my eyes wide.

"Hocked it from my old mans beareau. Its a 45." He said,holding it proudly.

"I can see that," Gordie said,snatching it from him. He pretended to shoot at a garbage can,making explosion noises.

"Is it loaded?" I asked,looking at Chris.

"Hell no. What do you think i am?" He said,looking back at me and laughing.

"Hey,you never know. Don't let Teddy get a hold of that if you want any of us to live to Sunday," I said,laughing.

Gordie,still fascinated with the gun,clicked the safety off,and...

BOOM!

"JESUS!" The boys screamed.

"Shit,RUN!" I hollered,sprinting off down the street. Gordie was hot on my heels. Chris was a way behind,beside himself with laughter.

"Gordie did it! Gordie Lachance is shooting up Castle Rock!" He yelled. I was now laughing too.

"SHUT UP!" Gordie screamed.

We heard the back door of the diner slam open. One of the waitresses ran out,

"Hey! Who's lettin' cherry bombs off out here?" She yelled after us. She didn't see us,though.

Chris and I were leaning against the wall,panting for breath and laughing our asses off. Gordie stood there,looking pissed of. We soon stopped laughing.

"Hey,Gordie,it's alright. She didn't see us," I told him,stepping closer.

"Yeah,man,she thought it was just fire crackers," Chris said.

"I don't care,that was a mean trick,Chris." Gordie huffed,shrugging off what we said.

"Hey,Gordie. I didn't know the gun was loaded. I promise," Chris said pleadingly,

"You swear?" Gordie spat.

"Yeah,I swear!"

"On your mothers name? Even if she goes to HELL 'cause of your lies?!" Gordie said angrily.

"Hey,calm down. I believe him!" I said. Gordie sighed,and calmed down a little.

"Pinkie swear?" He said,eyebrows furrowed. He held up his pinkie to Chris. Chris,in return,rolled his eyes. He crossed his heart,kissed hid pinky and linked it with Gordie's.

"Pinkie swear."

All of a sudden,there was a dark cackle.

"Well well well. What have we got here?"

It was Ace Merril.


	3. Chapter 3

Ace Merril was pure evil. He bullied kids and old people for the fun of it. He even looked evil; he had white-blonde hair,hard ice-blue eyes and a cigarette jammed between his sharp little animal teeth. He had Eyeball,Chris' older brother,in tow. He walked straight up to us and snatched Gordies black Yankee cap off his head.

"Hey,give that back!" Gordie said,trying to reach for it. Ace held it high above his head.

"C'mon man,my brother gave me that!" Gordie cried. Ace just shoved him backwards. Chris' eyes narrowed.

"You're a real asshole,you know that?" He said coldly. Ace's eyebrows shot up,and he handed the cap to Eyeball,who put it on. He stepped towards Chris menacingly,but Chris stood his ground.

"Not very polite,are they,Eyeball?" He said,laughter in his voice. Eyeball snickered.

"Now Christopher. I know you didn't mean to insult my friend,"

"I think he did,asshole," I said,stepping in front of Chris. They all looked confused.

"Oh no,Eyeball, the girl is here!" Ace said sarcastically. Eyeball kept on laughing.

"Whats a little whore like you gonna do?" He said to me. I just laughed,disguising the fear in my voice.

"I'm the whore? You should see your mother," I said. Ace's eyes narrowed,and he stopped smirking. Chris inhaled sharply,and pushed me out of the way.

"Enough," He said. Ace grabbed his arms,dropped him on the floor and held his cigarette right next to his face. Eyeball grabbed Gordie and me.

"Take it back,kid," Ace said,getting dangerously close to Chris. He flinched,but didn't apologise.

"Come on,stop it! Cut it out!" Gordie said,but Eyeball had twisted his arm around his back and he couldn't move.

"Take it back!" Ace hissed,now only millimetres away from Chris. He gave in.

"Ok,ok,I take it back!" He spluttered,his face squashed against the concrete. Ace jumped up,leaving the cigarette on the floor.

"Now,i feel a whole lot better about this. Don't you?" He smirked. Eyeball let go of Gordie and I,shoving us forward.

"Eat shit," I said,spitting on the floor in front of him. His face twisted in anger.

"You wait. You'll regret that," He snapped,turning around and hollering at Eyeball to follow him. I walked around the corner to say something again,but all I saw was a cloud of dust. They had drove off in Ace's shitty little car. I would have been a lot more pissed if I hadn't found Gordie's baseball cap on the floor. I picked it up,dusted it off and stuffed it into my backpack. I would give it back to him later. I walked back to the boys,to find them both staring at me in disbelief.

"What?" I said,looking back and forth between them. They just looked at eachother and cracked up.

"Come on,dickface,before Ace comes back and beats the shit out of you," Chris snickered,giving me a noogie. I swatted his hand away,laughing along with them. They both put their arms around me,and we all started walking to the tracks. That moment reminded me that no matter how much we pissed eachother off and argued,we always knew we had eachother. It was one of those moments you wanted to frame,to put on a loop; one you wanted to relieve again and again.

.

PLEASE REVIEW! I know there are loads of fanfictions with storylines similar to this,but who cares? Each one is different. Please tell me what you think,and if you think i could make any improvements. Also,if you have read/watched The Outsiders,please check out my story! Its called "Fate",and it is in the Books rather than the Movies. Many thanks!

~Mikki


End file.
